familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dmitri Svyatoslavich of Yuryev (c1225-1269)
}} Dmitriy Svyatoslavich (c1225-1269) - Prince of Yuryev (1252-1267), the only son of Grand Duke Vladimir Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich from his marriage to Princess Eudoxia Davydovna from Murom Descended from the Yuryev branch of the Vladimir-Suzdal princes from the Monomakhic dynasty . Biography Little is known about Dmitri's biography. He was born before 1228, when his mother, Murom princess Evdokia Davydovna (daughter of Peter and Fevronia), took the veil to a monastery. For the first time in the annals he was mentioned in 1238 among the princes who survived the invasion of Russia after Batu Khan (1207-1255) Экземплярский А. В. - Великие и удельные князья Северной Руси в татарский период., Vol. 2, pp,258—259}}Коган В.М.: Домбровский-Шалагин В.И.- : Князь Рюрик и его потомки: Историко-генеалогический свод, p.402}} By hypothesis, the lives of the Yurievsky princes Dmitriy and his father did not suffer, since "with the other princes they were at that time in Veliky Novgorod with the brother of their prince Yaroslav Vsevolodovich" . Dmitri's father, Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich , became the Grand Prince of Vladimir in 1246, but in 1248 his nephew, Mikhail Khorobrit , was ousted from the grand-ducal table , retiring to the Principality of Yuryev . In 1250, Svyatoslav went to the Golden Horde , on this trip he was accompanied by Dmitri. A.V. Instuprytsky believes that the purpose of the trip was to return the grand prince's table. However, V. A. Kuchkin doubts that Svyatoslav, after 2 years of displacement, went precisely for restoration to the grand duke's throne, in his opinion, Svyatoslav's main goal was to approve him and his son Yuryevsky inheritance Кучкин В.А. = Формирование государственной территории Северо-Восточной Руси в X — XIV вв., p.112}}.. Svyatoslav died in 1252. Dmitry is mentioned as Prince of Yuryev twice. 1255, he participated in the campaign of Grand Princes of Vladimir-Suzdal Aleksander Yaroslavich Nevsky against the Novgorodians, who had expelled Vasili Aleksandrovich of Novgorod (c1240-1271), the son of the Grand Prince. In 1267, Dmitry took the monastic vows, the Rostov bishop Ignati carried out the tonsure . Dmitry died in 1269 and was buried in Saint George Cathedral, Yuryev-Polsky. Church worship Not later than the seventeenth century began the veneration of the princes of Yuryevsk, Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich and his son Dmitri. Dmitri's memory was celebrated in Yuriev-Polsky on February 3 (16), his relics were located in the tomb in St. George's Cathedral. In the sacristy of the cathedral was kept a manuscript of the XVII century, entitled "The month of February in day 3. A story in brief about the life and presence of the holy Prince Blessed Svyatoslav, who was named in the baptism of Gabriel, Vsevolodovich and his son Dimitrii, in the city of Yuryev-Polsky. ” The fate of the relics of Dmitry is unknown, the tombs of Dmitry and Svyatoslav after 1917 were destroyed. At the end of the 20th century, the church veneration of Dmitry was resumed, and in 1981 his name was included in the Vladimir Saints Cathedral .. Marriage and children The name of Dmitry's wife is unknown, his children are not mentioned in the annals. After Dmitri's deathy, the mention of the Yuryev princes disappeared for 70 years, only in 1340 the prince Yuryevsky Yaroslav Ivanovich was mentioned . N. M. Karamzin suggested that Yaroslav was a descendant of Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich. According to historian A.V. Copyzarsky , Yaroslav Ivanovich was the grandson of Dmitry, and, accordingly, Dmitry had a son named Ivan, who inherited the Principality of Yuryev after his father's death . Notes Category:Burials at Saint George Cathedral, Yuryev-Polsky